I'll Come Back
by Little.Miss.Xanda
Summary: They were young, but that didn't mean they didn't know what they wanted. They knew, and Colin was willing to fight to keep what they had.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made.

 **Written for the Quidditch League – Season 5 Fanfiction Competition – Round 5**

 **Round 5 - What's in a Name?**

Hello everyone, it seems a certain blonde French witch has taken over this round. That's right, Fleur Delacour is here, handing out flowers to every player.

Each position has been assigned a prompt that is inspired by the Harry Potter characters that have been named after flowers.

 **CAPTAIN** : Red rose (as inspired by Rose Weasley): Write about a character in love during their time at school.

 **Word Count:** 990

 **Captain of the Wimbourne Wasps**

* * *

 **I'll Come Back**

Colin froze as a hand wrapped around his. He looked back, eyes widening when he saw the small blonde looking at him fearfully.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her grip tightening.

"Astoria," he muttered. Then, he shook his head, glaring at her. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

"Me?" Astoria scoffed. "You're the one going back!"

"I have to! I can't just leave them!" Colin pulled his hand from her grip and turned back around, only to be stopped in his tracks when dainty arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Please, don't do this."

He could feel her shaking, but he wouldn't be swayed.

"I can't. You're a Pureblood, you don't understand."

He felt her flinch and regretted his words immediately.

"Sorry," he whispered, his hands gently resting over hers on his stomach.

* * *

 _"Sorry!" Colin scrambled backward, mentally cursing his inattentiveness when he saw the green trim on the robes of the student he had almost run over._

 _"It's fine."_

 _Colin glanced up at the sweet, soft voice, eyes widening a little when he saw that it was Astoria Greengrass, a Slytherin in his year._

 _"I'm_ really _, really sorry."_

 _Greengrass chuckled, and Colin was instantly enthralled by the sound. In the three_ years _he had shared classes with her, he had never heard her laugh. Then again, he could count on one hand the number of times he had spoken with her and still have more than half of his fingers left._

 _"It's truly fine. No harm_ done _." She smiled at him, and Colin could do nothing but stare. "Where are you rushing to?"_

 _"Huh?" Colin blinked, then his eyes widened. "Potions!" he squeaked, gathering up his fallen book and racing down the hallway, Greengrass' tinkling laugh echoing after him._

* * *

"I didn't mean that," he said, closing his eyes. "I just... I can't do nothing."

"Yes, you can!" Astoria's arms squeezed around him. "They sent us away because we're too young. You can't go back there!"

"I have to!" he shouted, turning around and grabbing her shoulders. "Don't you see? I have to fight! I can't just stand by! They are everything that's wrong in this world. I won't let these... these cowards take my home from me. I won't let them take _you_ from me!"

"Colin..." Astoria's eyes filled with tears, and Colin pulled her into his arms.

He buried his head in her soft hair, smelling the fresh scent of apples. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and pretending that tears weren't gathering in his eyes as well.

"Please understand," he whispered softly. "This is for our future. I don't want to hide that I'm in love with you. I don't want to pretend that I barely know you. I'm not too young to do what's right, Astoria."

"Foolish Gryffindor."

He barely caught the mumbled words. A smile spread on his lips.

"Your Gryffindor," he repeated the words uttered what felt like lifetimes ago.

* * *

 _"Foolish Gryffindor."_

 _Colin grinned at the words, looking up at the blonde making her way towards him._

 _"Your Gryffindor," he teased, grin never leaving his lips._

 _Astoria laughed, holding out her hand towards him. Colin took it, pulling himself up._

 _"I can't believe you asked my sister if you could take me to_ Hogsmead _." Astoria shook her head, though there was a soft smile on her lips._

 _Colin shrugged, but the smile remained on his lips. He was just so happy, he couldn't help himself._

 _"You faced my brother, it was the least I could do."_

 _Astoria snorted, then covered her face with her hands, hiding a blush. Even after more than a year of becoming friends, and almost six months of dating, Astoria still struggled with letting go of her emotions around him. Colin considered himself one of the luckiest people alive that he was even granted the chance to see this side of her._

 _"Your brother is an adorable, fluffy kitten. My sister, on the other hand, will eat you alive if you look at me wrong."_

 _"Clearly I did something right since I'm still alive."_

 _Astoria shook her head and reached for him, wrapping her arms around his waist._

 _"You didn't have to do this," she muttered into his chest, and Colin hugged her back._

 _"I did," he replied. "Everyone else might not know, but at least you don't have to hide it from your sister. I know you hate keeping things from her."_

 _Colin felt Astoria's lips stretch into a smile against his neck._

 _"My_ Gryffindor."

* * *

"My Gryffindor," Astoria whispered against his neck, and Colin's arms tightened around her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, hating that he was the reason for her tears. He had promised he wouldn't hurt her. He had sworn that he would keep her safe no matter what, and here he was making her cry.

"Don't." Astoria took a deep breath and stepped back. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't go back." Astoria took another step back. "Just... just promise me you'll come back."

Colin rushed forward, crashing his lips against hers and pulling her close. She melted into him, and he wanted nothing more than to stay. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to go back and see blood, and hurt, and death. He wanted to remain beside Astoria, hold her close, and be a teenager in love. He wanted to introduce her to his parents, and show her the wonders the Muggle world had to offer. He wanted to do so much with her, and that was why he was going back.

"I promise," he whispered as he pulled away. "I'll come back."


End file.
